The radio resource control (RRC) protocol may handle control plane signaling between a user device and a base station (e.g., an access point to a cellular network). For example, the RRC protocol may manage connection establishment and release between a user device and a base station. There may only be a single RRC connection between a particular user device and a particular base station at any one time. The RRC protocol may also handle the establishment of radio bearers. A radio bearer may refer to a link between two end points (e.g., a user device and a server that provides a network service), and may be defined by a particular set of characteristics (e.g., end point identifiers, port identifiers, a protocol type, a quality of service characteristic, etc.). There may be multiple radio bearer connections between a particular user device and a particular base station at any one time.